12 Sinais de que você está num encontro
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Jamie Potter e Liam Evans são amigos. Nada mais. Amigos podem ir juntos para Hogsmeade. Não quer dizer nada. Não é um encontro. Sirena pode falar o que quiser. ELES NÃO ESTÃO NUM ENCONTRO! (Genderbender)
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Harry Potter não me pertence!**

 **Outra genderbender, onde James sempre foi Jamie e Lily sempre foi Liam, e Sirena ta causando o caos. Espero que curtam, esse singelo presente de Natal.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi isso certo.

-Sirena...

-Você vai pra Hogsmeade...

-Sim.

-Com o Santo Evans...

-Da pra você não chama-lo de...

-Só vocês dois...

-Bom, o resto da escola também vai estar...

-Eu não posso ir junto.

-Eu não disse is...

-Nem a Remy pode ir junto.

-Sirena...

-E você está procurando desesperadamente por uma roupa.

-"Desesperadamente" é um exagero!

-E isso não é um encontro?

Jamie Potter respirou fundo. Ela e Sirena eram melhores amigas. Tava difícil de lembrar porque no momento, mas elas eram.

-Sirena, eu e o Liam somos amigos. –ela falou pela milésima vez –Nós estamos indo para Hogsmeade como amigos. E só pra te lembrar, você não está indo com a gente porque tem um encontro com o Malcom, Remy tem um encontro com aquele Lufo fofo e Petra...

As duas olharam para a amiga, que estava a ponto de enfiar um sapo de chocolate na boca, mas parou ao ver que era o centro das atenções.

-Eu não quero ser vela! –ela se apressou em dizer.

-NÃO É UM ENCONTRO! –Jamie gritou, ja de saco cheio dessa conversa toda.

-Olha, eu tenho quase certeza que é sim. –Sirena falou, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo –Mas... –continuou quando Jamie abriu a boca para retrucar –Eu sei de um jeito infalível para termos certeza.

Ok, isso assustou Jamie.

-O que, exatamente? –a morena perguntou com cuidado.

Sirena caminhou até seu baú e começou a arrancar roupas de dentro dele e espalha-las pelo chão sem preocupação alguma, caçando por algo que estava no fundo.

Remy, que acabara de abrir a porta do quarto, observou a cena e soltou um suspiro sofrido.

-O que ela fez agora? –ela perguntou com a voz de alguém que ja estava meio que conformada, depois de tantos anos de amizade.

Bem nessa hora Sirena soltou um grito de triunfo e puxou, das profundezas do baú, uma pilha de...

-Isso daí é Bruxa Teen? –Jamie perguntou horrorizada.

-Ei! O que é esse tom de acusação na sua voz? –Sirena perguntou na defensiva.

-Eu não achei que você lesse esse tipo de coisa. –Remy comentou, também claramente surpresa pela revelação.

-Eu comecei a ler pelas dicas de cabelo e maquiagem. –Sirena defendeu-se –Mas, eventualmente, eu percebi que há uma certa sabedoria nelas.

Jamie lançou um olhar para a revista no topo da pilha.

-"15 sinais claros de que ele está na sua"? –Jamie leu, sua voz coberta de descrença –Você só pode estar me zoando, Sirena.

-É sério! –a outra protestou –Olha isso. –ela passou uma das revistas para Jamie.

Uma das matérias de capa dizia: "É um encontro ou não? 12 sinais que vão te ajudar a desvendar esse mistério".

-Não. –Jamie lançou a revista na cama –Eu me recuso.

Sirena revirou os olhos, colocou as outras revistas na cama e pegou a que Jamie tinha descartado.

-Isso é o ideal. –ela insistiu –Você vai ver!

Sirena abriu a revista na matéria e praticamente enfiou a cara de Jamie. Relutantemente a garota começou a ler a tal lista.

Ele te convidou?

A palavra "encontro" foi usada em algum momento?

Vocês estão indo sozinhos ou mais amigos em comum estarão la?

Ele parece nervoso?

Ele está arrumado?

Ele elogiou sua aparência?

Ele te levou para um lugar legal?

Ele está preocupado com sua opinião do lugar?

Ele está insistindo em pagar?

Ele está te tocando mais que o extritamente necessário?

Ele está se mostrando interessado em tudo o que você diz?

Ele tentou te dar um beijo na hora de se despedir?

Para cada item havia uma "explicação", mas Jamie nem perdeu seu tempo. Era ridículo. Porém, de acordo com a revista, se a resposta fosse "sim" para pelo menos quatro dessas perguntas (pensa num número aleatório) você estava sim num encontro.

Jamie e Remy trocaram um olhar que deixava bem claro qual era a opinião das duas nesse assunto.

-Isso é ridículo, Sirena. –Remy finalmente falou –Até pra você.

-Ok. –Sirena tirou a revista das mãos de Jamie -Se vocês querem desperdiçar minha sabedoria, o problema é de vocês.

Jamie e Remy trocaram outro olhar, mas dessa vez, ambas tinham um sorriso no rosto.

Algumas coisas só aconteciam quando Sirena estava por perto.

* * *

 **N/A: O que vocês acharam?**

 **Feliz Natal a todos!**

 **B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Olá!**

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários e o apoio, e** **spero que vocês estejam gostando dos surtos da Jamie e das loucuras da Sirena! hahaha**

 **Seria esse um encontro ou não?**

 **Vamos descobrir ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Jamie ia _matar_ Sirena! Isso era tudo culpa dela!

Ela não estava pensando que isso era um encontro antes! Aliás, isso não era um encontro. Não tinha jeito, ela e Liam eram apenas amigos.

Mas agora... Agora ela estava indo se encontrar com ele no portão e aquela lista idiota não parava de circular na cabeça dela.

Ela ficava pensando, mesmo sem querer nos itens daquela lista, os três primeiros para ser precisa. Sim, Liam tinha convidado Jamie. Não, ele não usara a palavra "encontro", mas sim, eles estariam sozinhos, sem os amigos.

Isso marcava dois "sins" e a revista falava que quatro eram sinal de encontro.

E Jamie nem acreditava que estava pensando nessa matemática idiota.

Aliás, ja era duro admitir que ela se preocupara um pouco demais com o que usar. Jamie nunca foi menina de ficar usando vestidinhos e salto alto, sempre foi um pouco mais moleca. Quando estava procurando o que vestir para Hogsmeade ela descobriu que não tinha um vestido sequer!

Sirena revirou os olhos, chamou a amiga de rídicula e conduziu uma busca e apreensão no guarda-roupa de todas elas para vestir Jamie. O resultado final foi bem peculiar, mas bem interessante.

Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, então Jamie estava usando suas leggins de couro preferidas e um par de botas de cano curto que eram confortáveis e com salto mínimo (Sirena reclamara por 15 minutos da escolha de calçados), então Remy emprestara um vestido xadrez que ela tinha, que era confortável, quentinho e uma gracinha. Petra emprestara um cinto e um cachecol que ela tinha que era deliciosamente macio e Sirena enfiara Jamie numa jaqueta de couro e arrumara o cabelo da amiga.

Agora, caminhando em direção ao portão ela se sentia absolutamente rídicula. Depois de insitir tanto que aquilo não era um encontro, la estava ela, toda embonecada e sentindo-se nervosa.

Mas ta, né. Quem ela queria enganar? Podia dizer o quanto quisesse que os dois eram só amigos agora, mas a verdade era que ainda gostava de Liam e duvidava que os sentimentos fossem sumir assim. Claro, não ia torrar o ruivo com suas insistências ou pegar no pé dele.

Jamie estava sinceramente feliz em ser amiga dele. Era isso que importava.

Aliás, ela estava quase se convencendo de que isso era verdade, quando avistou Liam esperando por ela no portão de entrada.

Uau.

Ela tinha acabado de arrumar quatro "sins".

Liam estava arrumado. Bom, arrumado para ele. Porque se Jamie não ligava para vestidos, Liam não ligava para estar na moda também. Aliás, a quantidade de flanela que ele usava chegava a ser preocupante.

Mas la estava ele, nem um centimetro de flanela visivel. O que ela podia ver era um suéter cinza, uma jaqueta preta, um cachecol xadrez e jeans. Ele também não estava usando aqueles all stars pretos que pareciam nunca sair do pé dele, mas sim um par de tênis azul marinho que Jamie nunca vira antes.

Liam estava arrumado.

E nervoso pra caralho, se ela fosse chutar, porque ele não parava quieto no lugar, torcendo os próprios dedos, puxando a ponta do cachecol, enconstando na parede e depois se afastando...

Quatro de doze. Como a revista dissera.

Jamie balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se uma idiota por ter pensado em algo do tipo. Tinha uma explicação razoável pra tudo isso.

Ela ia la descobrir qual era agora mesmo.

-Liam. –ela chamou ao aproximar-se.

-Jamie. –ele praticamente pulou de susto –Oi.

Ela sorriu para ele. Liam pareceu olha-la de cima a baixo.

-Uau... –ele comentou –Você está... Diferente.

Isso fez Jamie pausar. Diferente? O que isso queria dizer?

Ela até olhou para si mesma, embora soubesse que estava vestida de uma forma que não era comum para si, mas... Diferente? Isso era bom?

-Diferente? –ela repetiu para ele.

O rosto de Liam foi ficando vermelho daquele jeito que Jamie sempre amara: cobrindo as sardas e descendo pelo pescoço.

-É, diferente. –ele limpou a garganta –Eu nunca te vi de vestido.

Verdade. Ela nem usava a saia do uniforme.

-A Remy me emprestou. –ela explicou de forma fraca, sentindo-se uma grande idiota.

-Bom... –ele limpou a garganta de nov –Você está... O vestido... Combinou com você. –finalmente conseguiu falar –Você está bonita.

Merlin! Ele tinha acabado de elogia-la!

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Isso era um encontro? Ela estava num encontro com Liam Evans e não sabia?

O QUE JAMIE DEVIA FAZER AGORA?

De repente queria correr e perguntar para Sirena, mas estava se sentindo rídicula e Liam ainda estava ali olhando para a cara dela.

-Obrigada. –ela falou de repente –Obrigada.

Ok, uma vez ja estava bom, Jamie.

-Você também... –ela começou com cuidado –Está diferente. Eu gostei do cachecol.

Liam coçou a nuca, um gesto dele que Jamie sabia que queria dizer que ele estava sem graça.

Hum...

-Vamos? –Liam falou de repente.

-Vamos.

* * *

 **N/A: MERLIN, ELES ESTAO NUM ENCONTRO?**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Tadinha da Jamie.**

 **Espero que voces tenham curtido!**

 **Comentem!**

 **B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **Demorei? Demorei.**

 **Foi mal? Muito.**

 **Prometo não fazer de novo? hum...**

 **Muito obrigada por todos os comentários lindos e (acima de tudo) a paciência e o carinho de vocês.**

 **Espero que vocês curtam esse post!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Quanto mais eles andavam por Hogsmeade, mais Jamie relaxava. Era só um passeio amigável, entre dois amigos, fazendo coisas de amigos e nada mais.

Tudo super amigável.

Não era como se os dois estivessem se pegando quase que no meio da calçada, como Sirena e Malcom estavam.

E isso era Hogsmeade. Eles já tinham visitado a vila milhares de vezes e não havia nada de novo ali, nada de especial.

Então dois pontos a menos na lista, porque não havia lugar especial para ir e Liam não ia ficar se preocupando se Jamie gostava da Dedos de Mel ou não.

Jamie tinha a impressão de que eles estavam andando um pouco perto demais. As vezes a mão de Liam roçava a dela ou talvez fosse a mão dela roçando a dele...

Óbvio que Liam não pegou a mão de Jamie, porque aquilo não era um encontro e eles não eram tão amigos assim. Se Jamie queria que Liam pegasse sua mão... Bom, daí ja eram outros quinhentos e ela preferia não pensar nisso.

Eles passaram pela Dedos de Mel, então a Zonko's (Jamie provocou Liam, dizendo que ela ainda seria uma má influência para o ruivo, mas ele apenas sorriu) e então eles foram para o Três Vassouras.

O pub ja estava lotado quando eles chegaram, mas os dois conseguiram achar uma mesa bem no canto para sentarem.

-Eu vou pegar cerveja amanteigada para nós. –Liam decidiu.

-Deixa eu pegar o dinheiro. –Jamie levou sua mão até sua bolsa, mas Liam ja tinha sumido na multidão.

OK... O que tinha sido isso?

Ele voltou vários minutos depois, carregando duas canecas de cerveja-amanteigada.

-Você nem esperou eu te dar o dinheiro. –Jamie falou depois de pegar a dela.

-Não tem problema. –Liam deu de ombros –Você paga a próxima rodada.

Ok, isso parecia certo.

Só que Jamie nunca pagou a próxima rodada, porque Liam continuava levantando antes e esquecendo de pegar o dinheiro. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse todas as vezes que ela perguntou.

Merlin! Será que essa era uma tática pra ele pagar, porque isso era um encontro?

MERLIN AMADO! O QUE ELA DEVIA FAZER? ONDE ESTAVA SIRENA QUANDO JAMIE PRECISAVA DELA?

Ok. Para. Respira.

Tava tudo bem.

Ela tinha isso sob controle.

Ela ja estivera em vários encontros antes. Isso ia ser fácil.

Mas claro que não ia ser, porque esse era Liam e Liam não era como os outros. Nunca tinha sido.

Ele tinha um jeito que desarmava Jamie completamente. Quando ela estava com ele, Jamie sentia vontade de tentar impressiona-lo, ao mesmo tempo que queria que Liam gostasse dela do jeito que era.

O ruivo sempre fez Jamie tão confusa e (aparentemente) ia continuar fazendo.

Ela tentou relaxar e continuar conversando com ele, mas agora estava pensando de novo naquela maldita lista.

Só que Jamie sabia que Liam sempre prestava atenção no que ela falava. Quando os dois conversavam a marota tinha a atenção completa do ruivo. Ele sempre ouvia o que ela tinha a dizer e respeitava as opiniões dela.

Então não tinha como dizer se ele estava prestando mais atenção que o normal, porque Liam estava agindo como sempre: rindo das piadas bobas delas, revirando os olhos quando ela o provocava um pouco, sorrindo e fazendo perguntas.

-Eu sinto como se só eu estivesse falando. –ela falou depois de um bom tempo.

-Não tem problema. –Liam sorriu para ela –Eu gosto de ouvir suas histórias.

-Evans. –ela deixou sua testa cair dramaticamente contra a mesa –Você quer me matar né?

-Por que? –o ruivo perguntou divertido.

-Olha quem está aqui! –Sirena declarou dramaticamente, aproximando-se da mesa –Como está o encontro de vocês?

Jamie ia matar Sirena.

-Você não devia estar atormentando o Malcom? –Liam perguntou seco.

-E eu achando que você ia gostar de me ver, Evans. –ela bateu os cílios de forma dramática.

-Eu nunca gosto de te ver, Sirena. –Liam falou com um pequeno sorriso.

-Que absurdo! Eu não vou ficar onde eu não sou desejada!

Liam observou Sirena indo enquanto ria, mas Jamie estava pensando em outra coisa.

Sirena disse que eles estavam em um encontro.

E Liam nunca disse que ela estava errada.

XxX

Jamie já namorara antes, aliás, já namorara muito. Não tinha um pingo de vergonha de admitir isso, porque nunca fizera nada de errado: sempre fora honesta sobre seus sentimentos e nunca enrolara ninguém. Aliás, grande parte dos seus namorados sabia muito bem que ela curtia muito Liam Evans. Se eles resolviam namora-la assim mesmo, já era coisa deles, mas ela nunca mentiu.

Jamie adorava namorar: andar de mão dada, ter alguém pra conversar e apoiar a cabeça no ombro, gostava quando um garoto colocava o braço sobre seus ombros e a puxava pro seu lado. Claro, também adorava os beijos e a pegação, mas não precisava namorar para isso. Ela curtia o companheirismo da coisa toda.

Porém, embora ela já tivesse namorado e não fosse tonta nem nada, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Liam no momento.

Aliás, não tinha ideia.

Antes, estava certa de que eram apenas dois amigos, passando um dia juntos. Agora, estava com aquela lista estúpida na cabeça e pensando em cada suspiro que Liam dava.

Seria isso um encontro ou não?

Logo depois que ficaram amigos, várias pessoas de Hogwarts acharam que os dois tinha começado a namorar. Jamie passou uma semana inteira desmentindo esses boatos, Liam fez o mesmo. Sirena, na verdade, começara a coisa toda, porque era chata assim.

Liam nunca teve problema nenhum em mandar Sirena pra puta que pariu (se necessário) e pedir (ordenar) que ela ficasse quieta.

Mas Sirena tinha dito que os dois estavam num encontro, e Liam nem piscou.

Ele pagou por tudo no Três Vassouras.

Ofereceu seu casaco para Jamie. Duas vezes.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Era um encontro?

Alguém trombou com Jamie na rua. Era meio normal isso acontecer, principalmente com os alunos de Hogwarts correndo soltos pela vila. Claro, não era legal, mas fazia parte da experiência.

-Você está bem? -Liam perguntou preocupado.

-Por que todo mundo é tão grande? -Jamie bufou dramaticamente.

Liam riu.

-Vem, eu não quero te perder no meio dos gigantes. -ele provocou com um sorriso.

Então ele pegou a mão de Jamie e saiu puxando.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas.

Merlin. Isso era um encontro.

* * *

 **N/A: OMG! Será que agora vai?**

 **Próximo capítulo será também o último!**

 **COMENTEM!**

 **B-jão**


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno...**

 **Mil perdões pela demora! Obrigada por todo o apoio e a paciência!**

 **Aqui estamos com o capítulo final e a resposta para aquela famosa pergunta: era um encontro? hahahha**

 **Hora de descobrir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Jamie sentia que estava para ter um ataque de pânico. Agora sim a coisa toda tinha ficado séria demais.

Liam não largou da mão dela em nenhum momento e Jamie finalmente estava convencida de que aquilo era um encontro.

Agora, enquanto os dois voltavam juntos para o castelo, não havia mais necessidade de estarem de mãos dadas: não havia uma massa de pessoas que poderia fazer um se perder do outro. Liam estava segurando a mão de Jamie porque queria.

Inclusive, eles estavam com os dedos entrelaçados.

Isso não era coisa de amigos.

Pelo menos não de nenhum amigo que Jamie já tivera na vida.

O que a levava de volta ao dilema de agora. Se Jamie tivesse ido para Hogsmeade com a certeza de que estava indo num encontro, e não tivesse beijado o dito cujo durante a visita, certamente estaria esperando um beijo (ou vários) agora na despedida. Pelo menos se tivesse sido um encontro bom.

Eles não tinham se beijado na vila e -depois que descobrira que era um encontro -esse tinha sido um encontro muito bom.

Mas a questão era... Ia rolar beijo ou não?

Devia beijar Liam ou esperar para ver o que ele ia fazer?

E se o beijasse e não fosse um encontro?

E se não o beijasse e Liam ficasse achando que ela não tinha gostado do encontro?

Por que com ele tinha que ser tão complicado?

Porque era importante. Porque ela não queria estragar tudo. Porque era Liam.

Quanto mais perto do castelo eles chegavam, mais ela se preocupava. Então era meio óbvio que Liam ia acabar percebendo.

-Ei. -ele parou de andar e virou-se para ela -Você está bem? Você está quieta.

Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado e foi isso que no fim quebrou Jamie.

-Isso foi um encontro? -ela soltou.

E Liam ficou olhando para ela em choque.

Ótimo. Não era e agora ela tinha aberto a boca e estragado tudo!

-Desculpa! –ela soltou de repente –É culpa da Sirena! Eu falei que não era um encontro, mas ela tinha certeza que era e daí teve aquela revista idiota e todas aquelas pistas para saber se isso era um encontro ou não. E, só pra você saber, eram doze sinais e nós batemos oito! A revista falava que se tivesse quatro já era um encontro, mas eu ainda não tenho ideia...

Jamie parou de falar. Porque Liam estava rindo muito. Tipo, enlouquecidamente. Ele estava ficando até vermelho de tanto que estava rindo.

Jamie não estava vendo graça nenhuma.

-Revista? Doze pistas? –Liam perguntou, entre risadas –Do que você está falando?

-Nada. –Jamie declarou –Eu devia ter ficado quieta.

Ela começou a andar, porque só queria voltar pro seu quarto e esquecer que tinha dito qualquer coisa.

Mal dera dois passos quando Liam a abraçou por trás e puxou-a contra seu peito. Jamie sentia que seu coração fosse explodir.

-Eu não acredito que eu sou tão incompetente que você teve que olhar numa revista para saber que isso era um encontro. –Liam falou, ainda rindo um pouco.

-Oi? –ela perguntou chocada.

Liam girou-a gentilmente, até ela estar de frente com ele.

-Como você não sabia que isso era um encontro? –ele quis saber.

-Você não me disse que era um encontro! –ela protestou.

-Eu te chamei para Hogsmeade. –ele indicou.

-Mas você não disse que era um encontro! –ela insistiu –Eu achei que era na amizade.

Liam revirou os olhos.

-Na amizade só nós dois, sem os outros? –ele perguntou.

-Esse era um dos sinais da revista. –ela resmungou.

Liam riu de novo.

-Vamos falar desses sinais. –ele falou divertido.

-Não, vamos falar desse encontro. –ela sugeriu –Tipo, como depois de anos e anos e anos, Liam Evans finalmente...

-Eu não acredito que depois de anos e anos e anos, eu te chamo pra sair e você acha que é na amizade! –ele riu –Isso é uma piada kármica. É castigo por todas as vezes que eu falei "não" querendo falar "sim".

-Opa, pera la. Você queria falar "sim"? Vamos falar disso!

-Vamos falar da lista. –ele retrucou seco.

-Vamos não falar! –Jamie decidiu, puxando Liam para um beijo.

É, assim era melhor.

XxX

Horas depois, quando Jamie voltou para o quarto de cabelo bagunçado, jaqueta jogada sobre o ombro, as amigas ja estavam nas respectivas camas.

Sirena olhou Jamie de cima a baixo e então arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E ai? –perguntou, sarcasmo pingando de sua voz.

-Era um encontro. –Jamie confirmou com um sorriso enorme.

* * *

 **N/A: ERA UM ENCONTRO! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Jamie sua fofa!**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler essa tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-la.**

 **Muito obrigada por todo o amor, mas não se esqueçam daqueles comentários finais para deixar uma autora feliz!**

 **B-jão**


End file.
